Entwined Destiny
by FieryFafar
Summary: Two stories about Soulsilvershipping and Ferriswheelshipping c:


_1. Ferriswheel_

Some say he was wrong in believing such fable ideas. Some say he was stupid to even try and change the world that was already perfect in its own way. In fact, if one rewind a few years back, some will say that he was a fool to have believed such lies told by a demented, evil man.

In fact, he himself would doubt his actions if not for his true love and dedication for Pokémon.

To make them happy. To make them live in harmony. To free them from their binds of inhuman torture. Those are a few of the most important reasons why the young king wished to seek such an absolute world.

He never believed that; human love. He only cared for Pokémon. He only cared for their freedom. Throw whatever horrible remarks one has, and the young king will always stand strong in his beliefs.

But to love another person, he was blindly against it.

Some say he was a heartless monster. Some say he had no such thing as a 'heart'.

Though some might throw such nasty derisions, only one person sought the beauty in him; the beautiful truth that even the young man himself didn't know he had.

Fate works in many odd ways. The sweetest, most gentle man in the world can be paired with a hasty, impatient woman and still the strange couple will obtain their happily ever after.

He never believed that one bit – until he met his own 'happily ever after'.

"N, you have really bright green eyes. It's like it's looking right into my soul." White joked as she gazed into the young man's emeralds. The brunette sat on the couch in an upside-down position while the former king sat on the floor. Her head dangled at the low edge of the soft sofa. Her feet swayed slowly at the top edge. Mouth twitching into a curious smirk, White poked his nose, aqua eyes still connecting with her dearest's mesmerizing eyes.

N breathed a slow chuckle. She looked so carefree; so happy every moment, every day that he felt at ease. Oh how he felt blessed to have met such a miracle; a person who never thought would have changed his life.

Leaning closer, he gently kissed her nose. The young lady replied with a bashful giggle, and he responded with a loving smile.

He was the gentle being, stubborn to accept such changes in life. And she was the hasty creature, always ready to bring a change to the world.

They seemed so odd for each other. Yet at the same time, they knew they were perfect for one another.

_2. Soulsilver_

There's a saying, "Good men are only paired with good women." and vice-versa.

A poor, lost soul laughed grimly at the saying. Deep inside, his heart clenched horribly at its truth. He wasn't good. He wasn't the least bit kind.

A monster.

A heartless bastard.

A sickened, misguided boy.

Those were the words that marked him for life, scarring him as long as his feet were walking the very grounds of Earth. He endured such mockery. He forcefully tolerated such stinging taunts.

But never – not once – that people stopped and listened to hear the voice of the true person that held these painful scars.

Never once, and it was enough to push the soul into a brink of despair.

He was never good. He was never nice. Neither was he gentle. He was ruthless, a wreck, a complete chaos. No one could love him. No one could ever accept him for just the way he was.

Good men are for good women. Bad men are for bad women.

Those words drilled into his brain like it was a curse.

Those words haunted him, making him believe that he was a monster; who deserved no love from any kind of stranger.

That is, until a certain someone came into his life – thus changing the grim perspective he held on for so long.

Silver stared at her, his majestic silver eyes never gone from her face. Kotone winked adorably and bounced on his lap. "Skitty!" She cheered in joy, arms raised in the air like a person who had scored a lottery. The redhead merely rolled his eyes and looked away, propping his chin in the palm of his hand. His elbow stayed put on her lap, mouth forming quite an irritated twitch.

She didn't care at such an ignorant response, for she knew deep in his heart, he truly loved her. Just as she loved him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, the petite brunette cuddled closer and pecked his cheek with such gentleness. "I love you, you silly little Skitty."

He didn't turn to face the girl, but the heat in his face was enough to make her giggle. Silver sighed heavily and dropped his head forward. "Stop that…"

"Nope," she replied curtly, nuzzling on the boy's cheek with a wide smile on her face.

In the end, he couldn't help but to flash a smile as well. He was still in a confusing aghast. The girl – the only person that loved him truly and accepted him with an open heart – was the nicest human being he had ever met. While he – a boy who had received more pain and suffering than he could handle – was the last man on Earth to be considered 'nice'.

"You're so warm, I could just hug you all day!" Kotone squealed again, swaying her body left and right as she clutched to his neck.

The redhead laughed, for the first time voice sounding so pure and innocent than ever. He curved a lazy smile and pecked the girl's forehead, earning a low, childish groan.

Good men are for good women.

Seeing the beautiful angel that fate had given him, he realized that maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all…

_**END.**_


End file.
